mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
EarthBound (video game)
|caption = North American box art. |developer = Ape, Inc., HAL Laboratory, Inc. |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Shigesato Itoi |producer = Shigesato Itoi Satoru Iwata |designer = Akihiko Kayaba |programmer = Satoru Iwata Kouji Malta |artist = Kouichi Ooyama |writer = Shigesato Itoi |composer = Keiichi Suzuki Hirokazu Tanaka |engine = Console role-playing game |format = |release = JPAugust 27, 1994 NAJune 1, 1995 |genre = |mode = |rating = K-A Kids to Adults (original rating) T for Teen (current rating) |platform = Super Nintendo Entertainment System |media = |requirement = |input = }} EarthBound ( ) is a role-playing video game for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It is the second game in the ''EarthBound''/''Mother'' series, following the Famicom game Mother which was not released outside Japan, and therefore its status as the second game in the series was left unreferenced in its North American title. The game is only loosely connected to Mother, in that it shares neither the primary protagonists nor the primary setting; one of the few notable connections is Giygas, the primary antagonist of both games, here seemingly executing the revenge he swore to uphold against the planet Earth at the end of Mother. In the Super Smash Flash series Characters Ness, the main protagonist of the game, appears as a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2. Moves In SSF2, uses several moves originating from this game. Many of his basic attacks are enhanced with PSI to become more powerful and often deal electric damage. Additionally, his standard special move is PK Flash, which originates in this game as a move with multiple levels that cause certain effects, and higher levels have a higher chance of destroying enemies. His Final Smash, PK Starstorm, also originates in this game as a powerful attack used to rain stars down on enemies, although Ness could not actually use the move in the original game. Ness also uses a yo-yo in his up smash and down smash, which originates in this game as a weapon. Stages Saturn Valley, the primary location in this game where the Mr. Saturn race resides, appears as a stage in SSF2. A Hot Spring appears in the center of the stage and can heal players who stand in it, much like it heals Ness and his friends in EarthBound. Another location from this game is the Devil's Machine, the final battle site where Giygas is fought. In SSF2, it is represented as a stage where Giygas can be seen in both the foreground and background, and he frequently interjects with dialogue from the game. The third EarthBound stage represented in SSF2, Fourside, is the largest city Ness and his friends visit in the game. Based on its appearance as a stage in Super Smash Bros. Melee, it is one of the larger stages in SSF2. A UFO will occasionally appear in the sky, referencing the UFOs seen in the game's opening sequence. Items The race of small creatures who speak in slang terms known as Mr. Saturn also originates from EarthBound. They appear in SSF2 as an item that can be picked and thrown to deal minor damage to the opponents, but their real attribute is that they can pierce shields. They can also be attacked, and if they are not picked up, they will start walking around until they disappear. Music There are four music tracks in SSF2 that are remixes of songs originating from this game. The first is Hi! Hi! Hi!, a rendition of the theme that plays in Saturn Valley in this game and serves as the main music track for the stage of the same name. The second and third play as music tracks on Devil's Machine. The stage's main music track is Porky Means Business, the theme that plays during the first part of the final battle, and the alternate music track is Deep Darkness, the theme that plays while inside the Deep Darkness. The fourth is Fourside (Melee), a rendition of multiple songs from this game: primarily Because I Love You, the first half of Smiles and Tears, and a small excerpt from the theme that plays in Fire Spring. As the title suggests, this track was ripped from Super Smash Bros. Melee and plays as the main music track of Fourside. In addition to these tracks, the EarthBound universe's victory theme in SSF2 is a remix of the Eight Melodies from this game, though it comprises only the last four melodies out of the eight. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:EarthBound universe Category:Nintendo